DM-1on1-Trite
__TOC__ Map description Another multi-layered map for duels, this time set in a neutral facility. There are five named areas, colored by UnrealEd in the following way: * Flak Area (pink): Located at the middle-south of the map, holds the eponymous weapon. It's connected at the north with the Sniper Rifle Area, to the west with the UDamage Area, and to the east with the upper level Shock Rifle Hall. * UDamage Area (light green): The biggest room of the map, can be divided in two subsections, north and south, by way of the bridges set in the middle. * Shield Room (purple): A small chamber located in the lower level, at southwest. Only connected to the Lightning Gun Area. In order to avoid confusion, we're going to call this area the Super Shield Room. * Sniper Rifle Area (dark purple): The second largest area and the only one where every other room and hall is connected. A good amount of combat will take place here. Holds the SR equivalent, the Lightning Gun. In order to avoid confusion, we're going to call this area the Lightning Gun Area. * Shock Rifle Hall (dark green): A small passage connecting the Flak Area and the Sniper Rifle area at the upper level, holding the eponymous weapon at the upper level intersection with the Flak and UDamage Areas. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough Before the match, you can switch to DM-1on1-Spirit by paying 27 game units. The bots eligible for this match are Avalanche, Kain, Nafiret, Natron, Perdition, Phantom, Silhouette, Sorrow, Sphinx, Stargazer, Tranquility and Vengeance. Take advantage of the bot's low speed (they don't jump/dodgejump much) to trap them in the Super Shield area. Use the Super Shield "trap" in your favor. Tips and tricks * Whoever owns the Lightning Gun has direct look over practically the entirety of the map. With the UDamage at practically close distance, it becomes a battle over whoever gets to the upper level first. * The Shield Room might as well be called "the Death Trap", since the only entrance/exit takes the player to the Sniper Rifle Area. Use it to your advantage by blasting a Shock combo in your opponent's face. Next step, if the super shield wasn't taken, catch it before (s)he can spot you. ** If you're on the receiving end of the above, try to get the Super Shield and get out of there before your opponent can spot you. Otherwise, be prepared to fight fire with fire. * You can use a shortcut in the UDamage room from the mid floor to the upper floor by dodging or dodge-jumping from the mid floor to the upper floor. There's a ramp which will help you by wall/dodge-jumping it. * Use Speed to lift-jump from the Link Gun elevator to the Lightning Gun area. Trivia * Looking at the map with UnrealEd or an utility like UT Package Tool or UModel reveals that the map has a texture of it's creator's face. As a bit of self-deprecation, said texture has the name "fag". Gallery Unreal Tournament 2004 "Godlike" maxed graphics 4K 2160p Walkthrough PART 3 - Trite (Deathmatch)|Godlike gameplay. DM-1on1-Trite-Zoned-TopDown.jpg DM-1on1-Trite-Zoned-Front.jpg External links and references See also